A conventional capacity selection tool is intended to determine a motor capacity, that is to say, a capacity of a drive device that drives a load based on parameters of an operation pattern and parameters of mechanical condition for the load and to select a motor having that capacity. The capacity here implies an output of the drive device, namely, a wattage of the motor.
Some users, however, demand preselection of a motor and a capacity based on a constraint such as a budget, and later review for allowable parameters of an operation pattern and allowable parameters of mechanical condition for a load with respect to the selected capacity. In that case, the users need to repeat an operation involving entering parameters of an operation pattern and parameters of mechanical condition into the capacity selection tool to make the capacity selection tool calculate a required capacity and select a drive device having the capacity, and this is time-consuming.
On the other hand, in a device that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and selects a motor control unit, use conditions corresponding to the above-described parameters are specified, and an intended motor and an intended controller are predetermined. This device judges whether or not the predetermined motor and the predetermined controller can be used. A use condition sensitivity display unit displays use condition tendencies that enable use of the predetermined motor and the predetermined controller within their capabilities.